I Knew I Loved You
by Mystical Bleeding Rose
Summary: Sebastian is a well known doctor, he has ladies and some men throwing themselves at him just to get into his bed and get to his money. Ciel is the only son of Rachel and Vincent, and hair the the Funtom Company and knows how cruel the world is. SebXCiel


**I knew I loved You**

**Summary-**

Sebastian Michealis is a well known doctor, he has ladies and some men throwing themselves at him just to get into his bed and get to his money. Because of this Sebastian has hardened his heart not wanting another heart break. Ciel Phantomhive is the only son of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, and hair the the Funtom Company, and even though he is only 18 he knows how cruel the world can be. But even though he has been hurt, deep inside his heart he longs for someone to love him for who he is, broken as he is.

**Prolog- Changed **

Harsh pants where heard through out the small room. The sound of something liquid hit the dirty, and stained floor. Chains jingled as the body they were connected to moved slightly with every breath the person took. Faint screams where heard as another victim was raped, experimented on, and tortured just like the person chained up, along with all the other victims that had been kidnapped and brought to this place.

A bright sky blue eye opened slightly, as if waking from a pleasant dream and didn't want to be removed from the gentle grip of sleep. The owner of the eye lifted his hand to his other eye and winced as he touched dried blood. He glared at the wall opposite of him, what had he done to deserve this? He had been good, he had gone to church every Sunday without fail, he even went on Wednesday sometimes. He had prayed every night, he had been good. Yet, God still allowed him this to happen to him. Four for months straight God had allowed him to be raped, experimented on, and tortured. He had even allowed his captors to take his right eye.

The only good that had come out of this whole mess was that he now knew that there was no God. Because if there truly was a God, he would not have allowed one of his people suffer like this. No, there was no God. No matter what anyone said, he knew the truth, there was no God.

Shouts and the pounding of feet reached his ears. He turned his head as the door opened and a person in a cop uniform looked in. "I've found another one!" The person shouted. Two more cops quickly came into the room, they freed him from the chains that here keeping him there. Once the chains where off him, he stayed seated; he did have the strength to stand up. He stared blankly as one of the cops easily picked him, it wasn't like he wasn't used to being man handled, his captors always man handled him.

"You're safe now." The cop holding him said. He scoffed, just because he was being taken away from his captors doesn't mean he was safe. And even if his captors never got out of jail, there was plenty of other things that would come to pass that were 'unsafe' for him.

He closed his eye as the bright sunlight hit him as the cop carried him out of the dark building that had been his home for the past four months of his life. Once he was used to the sunlight, he opened his only good eye and saw that the cop was taking him to one of the few ambulance that was surrounded by many police cars.

He looked around and saw all of his captors being hauled away, he continued to look around and saw a lot more people, some where being carried like him, others were walking. Those where were walking had obviously not been there for very long. "Another survivor I see." A female said catching his attention. He looked in front of him and the cop to see a beautiful woman with short red hair, and light brown eyes. He looked her up and down, she had on dark red lipstick, and a red lab coat, she looked familiar to him.

The woman gasped when she got a good look at him, "Ciel?" Now he remembered her, she was his aunt, Angelina Durless, his mother's younger sister. She loved to him to call her Aunt Anne, and her friends called her either Anne or Madam Red because she loved the color Red and wore it everyday.

"Aunt Anne." He said emotionless. He obviously wasn't the carefree little 10 year old boy he had been four months ago, Angelina sobbed when she realized that he would never been the same carefree boy ever again.

**-Prolog-**

Groans and moans floated through the bedroom as two people moved against each other on top of a king sized bed. The sound of the door opened went unnoticed by the two people on the bed. But the sound of someone clearing their throat pulled the two on the bed away from each other. They looked toward the door to see a man with short black hair and scarlet eyes glaring at them. The man had on a nice button up white shirt, nice khaki pants. One of the two people on the bed, a woman with long dark brown hair and green eyes, opened her mouth to say something.

"I don't want to hear it. This was your last chance, and you just threw it out the window." The man at the door said.

"Please love, let me explain." The woman said.

"Explain what? That you lied to me? That you were cheating on me behind my back with my co-worker? That you were using me just to get to my money? There is nothing to explain here, everything is self-explanatory here. I want you, both of you, out of my house in five minutes, if you are not gone in five minutes, I will call the cops." With that said the man left the room.

He was done. This was the fourth time he had allowed someone into his heart. This was the fourth time that someone had broken his heart. He was done with it all, his heart was too broken to even try to repair it. He would not allow anyone else into his heart, if someone wanted in they would have to fight their way in. And they had better be up for a tough fight.

He walked into his kitchen and started to prepare something for him to eat, ignoring at the woman and the man she was sleeping with left his house. Once his front door was shut, he glared at it. He would need to have to change the locks once again, not to mention get rid of those sheets and all of her shit from his house.

The man's eyes fell onto the Bible that was on his coffee table, where he had always kept it. He walked over to it and picked it up. If God loved everyone, as it says in this thing, then why would God allow him to fall in love with cheating whores and be hurt by they time and time again?

He walked over to his trashcan. He had come to realize two things, either there was no God, or God didn't give two shits about everyone. He threw the Bible into the trashcan. Well, if God didn't give a shit about him, they was the hell should he give a shit about God?

He walked away from the trashcan and over to his food that he had made and began to eat his dinner. His life was going to change, and he would make sure that his heart was protected from anyone who wanted to hurt him. He was not going to be the same carefree and loving man that he had used to be.


End file.
